EL INVIERNO FINAL
by RobertMalory
Summary: Cinco años atrás, la reina Elsa sumió Arendelle en un invierno eterno. Un día Kristoff conoce a Fjiordell, una asombrosa joven capaz de invocar fuego a voluntad. Juntos emprenden un viaje lleno de peligros para encontrar la pyrosfera, la única arma capaz de acabar con Elsa. ¿Serán capaces de detenerla antes de que la reina invoque el Invierno Final? ¿Quién es realmente Fjiordell ?
1. La Mujer de la Montaña

El viento aullaba furioso en el valle al norte de Arendelle. Sus colinas estaban cubiertas por varios metros de nieve, una alfombra blanca que se extendía trescientos sesenta grados hacia el horizonte. Las copas de los árboles eran un eterno paraguas para la nieve que durante cinco años había ocultado sus hojas de la caricia del sol.

Una figura cubierta de escarcha se movía trabajosamente entre la nieve, como una roca blanca que hubiese cobrado vida propia. La nieve no solo se había asentado sobre el último retazo de tela de su abrigo, pues no se trataba de un fenómeno meteorológico convencional. Cada copo traspasaba la gruesa tela y se fundía con la piel, como un virus que se abría paso a través de cada poro congelando cada músculo, cada fibra, cada célula.

La gente de Arendelle no tenía protección alguna contra aquella maldición salvo el pobre fuego de sus hogares y prendas de abrigo inútiles contra el poder de la reina Elsa.

El viento soplaba de cara arrastrando finos trozos de escarcha que se clavaban en la piel como alfileres.

Kristoff, tiritando, se subió la bufanda por encima de la nariz y siguió avanzando.

El cielo, de un deprimente color gris, impedía calcular la hora con exactitud. Al fin y al cabo, el sol llevaba cinco años sin alumbrar Arendelle.

Kristoff se frotó el pecho mientras pensaba en el último verano que vivió. ¡Cómo lo añoraba!: el aire cálido, el cielo azul, el sol radiante, las noches templadas… y de repente, cómo de un parasito del que no se pudiese librar, le venía a la cabeza aquel fatídico momento.

Un día el verano terminó dos meses antes de lo previsto. Oyó rumores de un gran revuelo en Arendelle. El día de la coronación la reina Elsa reveló su verdadera naturaleza: la Reina de las Nieves, la bautizaron. Hubo una gran batalla, pero el valiente ejército del reino no fue suficiente para combatir a la bruja. Elsa ganó la batalla, invocó a su propio ejército: los soldados de invierno, y se retiró a las montañas, al norte de los fiordos, donde construyó su fortaleza.

La reina Elsa prometió que el verano jamás regresaría a Arendelle y en esos cinco años había cumplido su promesa.

Pero Kristoff sentía que algo no iba bien. Antes de que la necesidad le hubiese convertido en cazador, Kristoff había sido repartidor de hielo. Estaba tan familiarizado con el frío como con los latidos de su propio corazón. Kristoff sabía que aquel frío no era normal: había algo malicioso en él, dañino. Las ventiscas se habían intensificado en los últimos días y la nieve cargaba un aura ominosa.

Incluso había llegado a oír por boca de otros cazadores oscuros rumores sobre personas que, incapaces de soportar el frío, se habían cristalizado convirtiéndose literalmente en estatuas de hielo.

Kristoff distinguió un frágil resplandor en el horizonte. Tuvo que hacer pantalla con la mano para cerciorarse de que no era un producto de su mente agotada. Suspiró aliviado, su aliento convertido en un vapor lechoso.

Unos pocos metros más adelante encontró la tienda de utensilios de Mendel, una pequeña pero robusta cabaña construida con el mejor roble de Arendelle. Kristoff sacudió la nieve que había acumulado el letrero, al igual que la del pequeño cartel que anunciaba la sauna. Kristoff añoró, casi dolorosamente, el último baño caliente que había tomado.

Una campanilla anunció su llegada. Mendel le recibió con un caluroso saludo al estilo del Pueblo del Norte del que procedía.

–Buenas tardes, Kristoff.

Mendel tenía una voz aguda e inocente que contrastaba con sus casi dos metros de altura y la anchura de sus hombros. Sus manos eran lo bastante grandes como para partir un tronco con ellas, pero en vez de eso se dedicaba a colocarlas sobre el mostrador, las yemas en contacto en un continuo vaivén.

–¿Ya es por la tarde? –preguntó Kristoff reteniendo el deseo de preguntar de qué día.

Mendel asintió efusivamente.

–¿Qué me has traído hoy?

Kristoff se quitó el gorro dejando al descubierto una mata de cabello rubio. El pañuelo que le cubría la cara reveló un rostro de mentón prominente, nariz redonda y ojos castaños.

–Deléitate con lo que te he traído hoy, Mendel.

El cazador dejó sobre la mesa un saco. Mendel retiró el cordel con delicadeza, metió la cabeza dentro y después miró a Kristoff con desconcierto. Kristoff aguardó una felicitación que no llegaba.

–Son dos perdices.

–Solo dos perdices –puntualizó Mendel sin variar el tono.

–¿Sólo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta cazar solamente una? Ah, ya entiendo, te has quedado sin habla. Impresionante, ¿verdad?

Mendel no respondió.

–Sí… lo sé… en fin. Tengo un poco de prisa, Mendel. Si pudieras darme el carbón que acordamos…

–Me temo que no voy a poder darte ese carbón.

Kristoff frunció el ceño, aunque se cuidó mucho de hacer cualquier movimiento brusco.

–¿Cómo que no? ¡Un quilo de carbón por una pieza! ¡Y te he traído dos! Sé que a Nesbo llegaste a darle quince por una sola pieza.

–Por favor, Kristoff. Nesbo me trajo un oso de doscientos quilos. ¿Qué me has traído tú? –dijo abarcando las perdices con un ademán– Dos pájaros que pesarán aun menos cuando los desplume. Lo siento, no hay trato.

–Sigue siendo carne. ¡Además puedes aprovechar las plumas para hacerte un abrigo! –trató de convencerle el cazador.

–Lo siento, no hay trato –insistió Mendel sin perder la sonrisa tan propia de su gente.

–¡Ya sé! Te dejo a mi reno.

–Ya tengo tu reno, me lo cambiaste por diez quilos de carbón.

–Alquilado –corrigió Kristoff–. Y eso fue hace ya semanas. Las ventiscas se han intensificado y tuve que usar más cantidad.

Mendel encogió sus anchos hombros, sus dientes asomando tras la barba rubia en una sonrisa.

–Lo siento, Kristoff. Son tiempos difíciles, pero no dejo de ser un empresario sujeto a las ancestrales leyes de oferta y demanda. Si te doy dos quilos por esas aves pierdo dinero y carbón. Aunque puedo dejarte la loción solar muy bien de precio.

Kristoff sabía que era imposible discutir con Mendel. La última persona que había conseguido levantarle de la silla terminó con una pierna y tres costillas rotas. El norteño permanecía en silencio, juntando y separando nerviosamente las yemas de los dedos.

El cazador se resignó a pasar frío aquella noche. Volvió a anudar el saco. Se consoló pensando en que al menos ya tenía la cena, hasta que se preguntó cómo la cocinaría.

Las presas escaseaban cada vez más. El invierno eterno había acabado con muchas de ellas. Otras se habían retirado a sus profundas madrigueras. Sólo las aves eran lo bastante fáciles como para acabar con ellas de un flechazo.

–Un momento –dijo Kristoff–. Dijiste que Nesbo te trajo un oso de doscientos quilos, pero hace un par de años que no se ven osos en estas montañas. ¿De dónde lo sacó?

Una sombra de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Mendel.

–Eh… pues no sé… de aquí y de allá supongo.

Kristoff le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

–Mientes fatal, Mendel.

–Está bien. Me has descubierto –dijo el norteño en el mismo tono que un niño que jamás en la vida ha roto un plato–. Que conste que si no te he dicho esto antes es porque me preocupo por ti.

–Soy todo oídos.

Mendel tomó aire, su ancho pecho expandiéndose como la bolsa de una gaita.

–¿Conoces el Monte del Colmillo?

–¿Esa montaña blanca pasado el valle?

Qué tontería de pregunta, pensó luego Kristoff: ¿acaso las montañas eran de otro color?

–La misma. Sé por otros cazadores que todavía quedan buenas presas al pie del Monte del Colmillo: ciervos, osos, lobos, todo lo que tú quieras.

–Pero…

–Pero la razón de que todavía queden tantas presas es que nadie se atreve a acercarse ahí –Mendel se inclinó por encima del mostrador y colocó su rostro frente al de Kristoff–. Dicen que el lugar está maldito, que un espíritu de fuego vaga por sus laderas dejando una estela de nieve fundida a su alrededor.

La mirada de Kristoff brilló de deleite.

Mendel le agarró por el cuello del abrigo, su bulbosa nariz aplastada contra la del cazador.

–¡No es cosa de risa! El mismo Nesbo me contó que, una vez, encontró los cadáveres de dos compañeros de oficio completamente carbonizados bajo tres palmos de nieve.

–Te agradezco el consejo, amigo –dijo Kristoff con una mirada condescendiente–. Pero creo que Nesbo se inventó esa historia para que nadie se acercase a su coto de caza particular.

Kristoff conocía a Nesbo desde hacía varios años, un hombre huraño y traicionero. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que nadie le arrebatase sus queridas presas. Mendel era la víctima perfecta. Como norteño, las leyendas de fantasmas le fascinaban y aterraban a la par. ¿Qué mejor que un comerciante local para difundir el rumor?

–Guárdame ese carbón, Mendel. Mañana te traeré un oso tan grande que el de Nesbo te parecerá un juguete.

–Te lo advierto por última vez –dijo el gigantón en un tono que más que una amenaza parecía una súplica–: mantente alejado del Monte del Colmillo.

–¿Me darás el carbón que necesito si no voy?

La sonrisa de Mendel se apagó ligeramente.

–Buenas noches, Mendel. Por favor, cuida de mi reno.

Kristoff se caló de nuevo los guantes y la bufanda y salió de la tienda.

Mendel movió su enorme manaza en el aire.

–Un placer haberte conocido.

El cazador regresó a su choza, una cabaña simple cubierta por la nieve y una chimenea que hacía meses que no ardía. Invirtió varios minutos en despejar la entrada y después otro par más en conseguir que la puerta cediese. La cabaña le recibió con un aliento gélido. Los listones de madera crujían víctimas de la helada.

Lanzó su equipo de caza a un lado, aunque siempre le gustaba llevar un cuchillo en el cinturón. Con el aumento del frío también habían crecido las bandas de saqueadores. Preparó el lecho de paja junto a la chimenea y sepultó el cuerpo bajo cinco mantas. Después se llevó la mano al pequeño colgante que pendía de su cuello, un regalo de los "expertos en el amor", y frotó la esfera que pendía de él con fuerza. Los caracteres rúnicos que tenían grabados se iluminaron con un fulgor anaranjado. El calor que desprendió el objeto le envolvió rápidamente. No era mucho más intenso que una simple brisa veraniega, pero era suficiente para hacerle dejar de temblar.

Kristoff se preguntó qué sería de él sin aquel objeto mágico. Cuánto tiempo más podría protegerle antes de que el invierno se intensificase. Miró hacía un lado, donde un gran montón de paja servía de cama para su reno Sven.

–Volveré a por ti, amigo mío.

Kristoff se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. El cielo, todavía de color malva, seguía escupiendo nieve y granizo. Al agudo aullido del viento se sumaba el tintineo de miles de partículas de hielo chocando unas con otras. Caminar a través de la nieve era frustrante, pues daba la sensación de que cada paso llevaba una eternidad.

El malva dio paso al gris plomizo. Kristoff pensó en el sol que debía brillar por encima de aquellas nubes. Estaba haciendo una buena media. Si tenía suerte con la caza, podría regresar a la cabaña de Mendel aquella misma tarde y, al menos, recuperar a su reno. Ya volvería a la mañana siguiente a por carbón.

Kristoff llegó al límite del valle. Desde la cumbre logró divisar el Monte del Colmillo. Debía resultar un paisaje imponente de no ser por toda aquella nieve. La montaña, que se alzaba como un obelisco cuya cumbre se perdía entre la ventisca, estaba rodeada por un espeso bosque envuelto en nieve y escarcha.

Recordó la historia que le había contado Mendel y no pudo más que echarse a reír.

–Un espíritu de fuego… la verdad es que no me importaría conocerle.

Kristoff se ajustó de nuevo las gafas y descendió por el valle de mejor humor. El Monte del Colmillo no parecía maldito, tan solo desierto, como cualquier otra montaña o bosque desde que la reina Elsa perdió el juicio.

–Bueno… allá vamos.

Kristoff desenfundó el arco y se adentró en la espesura. Una corriente de aire le erizó la piel, y no sólo de frío. Su instinto de cazador le alertó, algo primario, como un cosquilleo que mantenía sus sentidos afinados.

–Son imaginaciones tuyas, Kristoff –dijo tratando de contradecir a su instinto.

Siguió abriéndose paso a través de la nieve con más cautela. De las ramas de los árboles colgaban incontables gotas de rocío que se habían congelado en su caída. Habían permanecido petrificadas durante cinco años formando una red inexpugnable de telarañas de cristal.

Los bordes solidificados cortaban como cuchillas. Kristoff tenía que ir con cuidado de no rasgar su abrigo, pues no tenía hilo para enmendarlo y el que vendía Mendel era extremadamente caro.

De repente Kristoff se paró en seco. Su entrenado oído había captado algo entre la ventisca. Golpes sordos y regulares sobre la nieve: pasos. A juzgar por el crujido de la nieve los pasos debían pertenecer a un animal especialmente grande.

¿Un oso, quizá?

Kristoff se tumbó sobre la nieve y reptó. Cada brazada levantaba nieve todavía más fría. Los últimos árboles dieron paso a una pendiente que desembocaba en un claro. Debió ser hermoso antaño, pues por él discurría un arroyo ahora congelado; incluso las pequeñas ondas provocadas por la corriente y la espuma levantada al chocar contra las piedras que sobresalían del cauce habían quedado inmortalizadas en una estampa helada, como si el invierno hubiese detenido el tiempo.

Ahí lo vio.

Cercano a un tronco volcado cubierto de estalactitas se alzaba la imponente figura de un oso pardo. Era un ejemplar magnífico que medía tres metros y medio de altura sobre sus dos patas, pelaje áspero y mandíbulas feroces.

Kristoff derrapó ágilmente por la pendiente y se ocultó tras una roca.

El oso trataba de abrir un boquete en el riachuelo usando sus afiladas garras, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Kristoff sacó una flecha, la tensó contra la cuerda y apuntó hacia la presa. De repente se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. ¿Cómo iba a hacer frente a semejante bestia con algo tan rudimentario? Aunque el disparo fuese certero no tendría suficiente fuerza para atravesar su espeso pelaje.

–Debo intentarlo.

Volvió a tensar el arco al máximo y esperó. El oso golpeaba la superficie helada del riachuelo con todas sus fuerzas, rugiendo de ira. Poco a poco el rugido se convirtió en un gemido desesperado. El tono quejumbroso de aquel lamento hizo que Kristoff bajase el arco. De repente se veía incapaz de matar aquella criatura que, como él, solo trataba de sobrevivir.

–Lo siento, Sven. Otra vez será –se dijo a sí mismo sin apartar la mirada del oso, que seguía golpeando el duro hielo.

De repente un agudo silbido cruzó sus oídos. El sonido murió en una breve explosión acompañada por un zumbido líquido. El oso cayó fulminado. La superficie del arroyo se resquebrajó finalmente bajo su peso muerto. Kristoff contuvo un grito con las manos.

–Por los dioses…

Un gran carámbano de hielo asomaba por el cuello del oso, la sangre que manaba de la herida se congeló antes de tocar el suelo.

Kristoff se apretó contra la roca que le servía de cobijo. El sonido de nuevas pisadas penetró en el claro. Al principio no pudo verlos, pues su piel blanca era el camuflaje perfecto para el paisaje nevado, pero pudo distinguir la temible forma de los soldados de invierno mientras avanzaban entre los árboles.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ha sido un error venir aquí.

Su primer impulso fue el de huir, pero la pendiente que había descendido resultaba demasiado pronunciada en el sentido opuesto. No lograría subirla sin llamar la atención.

Volvió a apretarse contra la roca y rezó para que el vapor en el que se convertía su hálito no delatase su posición. No había conocido jamás a ningún hombre que hubiese sobrevivido al ataque de un soldado de invierno.

–Mira lo que has hecho –dijo uno de ellos, su voz resonando por todo el claro

–Saben hablar… –musitó Kristoff sorprendido, pues nunca había estado lo bastante cerca de ellos.

Siempre había creído que los soldados de invierno eran simples marionetas controladas por la reina Elsa. Jamás pensó que pudiesen razonar y mucho menos hablar.

La curiosidad venció al peligro. Kristoff se aventuró a echar un rápido vistazo. Un segundo bastó para sentir una descarga eléctrica en las piernas, un torrente de adrenalina preparando su cuerpo para huir en cualquier momento.

–La reina Elsa lo quería vivo.

–¡Qué más da! Lo habría matado de todos modos.

–Te mandará fundir por esto.

–Entonces dejémoslo aquí y busquemos otro oso.

Los soldados de invierno tenían diferente aspecto en función del rango que ostentasen. Aquellos dos eran simple infantería, pero su aspecto era lo bastante amenazador como para temerles: criaturas esculpidas en hielo que adoptaba el tono del acero cuando la luz incidía en ellos. Sus cabezas, de facciones humanas, poseían grandes cuencas negras por ojos, una nariz que terminaba abruptamente en mitad del tabique nasal y dientes enormes y afilados como estacas mal colocadas que les impedían cerrar la boca. Su armadura consistía en capas y capas de hielo sólido como una roca en el que se había tallado hasta el último eslabón de una cota de malla. No faltaban tampoco las hombreras recubiertas de pequeñas estalagmitas y las grebas. En el pecho lucían el blasón cincelado de la reina Elsa: un copo de nieve estilizado.

–Me pregunto para qué los querrá. No es que la reina necesite su piel para protegerse del frío.

El soldado miró a su compañero a través de sus grandes cuencas negras, se acercó a una de sus inexistentes orejas y dijo en un susurro que sonó todavía más grave:

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero Vedir le oyó decir algo de lo más extraño: capturad a todas las bestias del Monte del Colmillo. Solo así la haremos salir.

–¿Qué significa eso?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros con un crujido helado.

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que capturar no es matar. Será mejor que lo tengas en cuenta la próxima vez.

La mano del otro soldado, que emulaba al esqueleto de una mano humana, rodeó la lanza con la que había matado al oso y tiró de ella. Un último chorro de sangre manó a presión de la herida, se congeló y aterrizó en forma de pequeños cristales rojos contra el suelo.

El soldado partió la punta de la lanza golpeándola contra un árbol. Apuntó con el mástil desnudo hacia el cielo y una corriente azulada rodeó el muñón. Los cristales de nieve se posaron unos sobre otros a una velocidad de vértigo hasta que la lanza quedó como nueva.

–Vamos, busquemos a Vedir y larguémonos de aquí.

–Vedir… –repitió Kristoff.

De repente una manaza de hielo desproporcionada se cerró sobre su cuello. No supo de dónde había salido ni tuvo tiempo para preguntárselo. Sintió una fuerza descomunal levantándolo del suelo. El claro dejó de estar bajo sus pies para colocarse bajo su cabeza. Un colchón de nieve amortiguó su caída, pero rodó un par de veces por el suelo antes de detenerse.

–Mirad lo que he encontrado –dijo otra voz. Aunque tenía el mismo tono grave y lúgubre este poseía un matiz aún más malvado.

Kristoff se levantó rápidamente. Al quitarse la nieve de los ojos vio a un tercer soldado al que no había tenido en cuenta. Los tres soldados se cerraron sobre él en un peligroso círculo.

–Es una de esas ratas de Arendelle.

–Creí que la reina Elsa los había matado a todos.

–No a todos. Algunos sobrevivieron –explicó Vedir.

Kristoff temblaba de pies a cabeza. El miedo le tenía completamente paralizado. Habría preferido luchar contra todos los osos del mundo a encontrarse con un solo soldado de invierno.

–¡Habla! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Vedir acompañando su pregunta con unos golpecitos de su frío dedo.

–Me… me he perdido –balbuceó Kristoff.

–Oye, Vedir. ¿Por qué no se lo llevamos a la reina?

–Sí, ella le dará buen uso –dijo el otro compañero.

–¡Silencio! –gritó Vedir– Hace tiempo que no mato a ningún sangre-caliente. Podríamos divertirnos un poco con él.

Kristoff tragó saliva, sus piernas temblando al pensar en las atrocidades que le esperaban. Vedir volvió a levantarlo del suelo. La mirada de Kristoff se perdió en las sombras de aquellas dos cuencas vacías. La boca del soldado, como dos empalizadas de hielo asimétricas, despedía una ventisca por aliento.

La mente del cazador funcionaba a toda velocidad. Su única alternativa era jugárselo todo a una carta y no había margen de error. El arco y las flechas eran inaccesibles, pero quizá el cuchillo…

–Veamos… ¿por dónde empiezo?

Kristoff se negó a morir siendo aquella voz de ultratumba la última que escuchase.

–¿Qué te parece por aquí?

Kristoff desenfundó el cuchillo, frotó el filo contra su barba de tres días y el acero prendió en una brillante llama naranja.

–¡Fuego! –exclamaron los compañeros de Vedir asustados.

Antes de que el soldado de invierno pudiese reaccionar, Kristoff le seccionó la mano con el filo abrasador, el hielo derritiéndose incluso antes de que el metal le tocase.

Vedir no gritó; los soldados de invierno no sentían ningún dolor, pero sí rabia. Golpeó a Kristoff con su lanza. El cazador rodó ágilmente por el suelo, tensó una flecha contra la cuerda de su arco y frotó la punta contra una roca cercana. El acero refulgió nuevo engullido por las llamas.

–¡No os acerquéis! –exclamó Kristoff, amenazante.

–¡Puede usar la magia! –balbuceó uno de los compañeros de Vedir.

–Idiota… no es magia. Es aceite de ballena.

La sonrisa triunfante de Kristoff se desvaneció al instante.

Vedir caminó lentamente hacia él. La mano seccionada brotó como un pequeño manantial del muñón y se solidificó con el frío. Movió cada uno de los dedos con intención, cada uno afilado como un puñal.

–Dime, sangre-caliente ¿Cuánto crees que tardará el fuego en consumir todo el aceite de esa flecha?

–El suficiente para hacer esto.

Kristoff soltó la cuerda. La flecha silbó a través de los copos de nieve y la punta atravesó la cabeza helada de uno de los soldados. El fuego se extinguió al instante, la brecha en la cabeza del soldado humeando como un pequeño volcán.

Vedir soltó una carcajada de desprecio.

–Demasiado débil.

La lanza de Vedir hondeó en el aire. Kristoff recibió un golpe que lo levantó de nuevo y lo tumbó sobre la nieve.

Vedir propinó una patada al cazador que lo tumbó boca arriba. Después le pisoteó el pecho con su grotesco pie, cilíndrico y pesado como un pilar de hielo macizo.

–Es hora de que lo entendáis de una vez por todas: este es nuestro mundo ahora. Vuestro preciado sol jamás volverá. Cuando el último de vosotros haya muerto nosotros aún seguiremos aquí.

–Vosotros es posible, pero tú no, Vedir.

–¿Quién ha dicho eso? –preguntó el soldado.

Kristoff se hizo la misma pregunta. Habría jurado que se trataba de una voz de mujer, pero en ese claro solo estaban ellos.

–Solo lo diré una vez. Abandonad el Monte del Colmillo ahora o preparaos para morir.

Vedir volvió a carcajearse.

–Hoy está siendo un día interesante. ¿Por qué no sales para que así te veamos todos?

Vedir señaló a sus dos compañeros y ordenó con un gesto que peinasen la zona en busca de la intrusa. La presión del pie sobre el pecho de Kristoff aumentó.

–¿Has traído amigos?

–He venido solo –respondió mientras luchaba por respirar.

–¡Eh, Vedir, creo que he encontrado algo! –gritó uno de los soldados de invierno.

–¡Idiota! No…

Kristoff jamás había contemplado nada igual. Ni siquiera su cerebro era capaz de procesar una imagen tan contradictoria. El soldado de invierno que había alertado a Vedir se convirtió en una gigantesca antorcha, su piel de hielo tornándose agua a cada segundo.

Vedir soltó a Kristoff, boquiabierto. Sus grandes cuencas reflejaban el fulgor del fuego.

–¡Socorro, ayudadme! –gritó el soldado.

El hielo derretido provocó una densa humareda que inundó el páramo.

De repente los gritos se extinguieron y se escuchó un fuerte _splash _contra la nieve.

Vedir sujetó la lanza en posición defensiva.

–Ve a ver qué le ha pasado –le ordenó a su otro compañero, oculto tras la neblina.

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Me has oído? –insistió Vedir.

La cabeza del segundo compañero atravesó la cortina lechosa y aterrizó con un golpe sordo frente a Vedir. Todavía llevaba la flecha de Kristoff clavada entre ceja y ceja.

–Dudo que pueda oírte –la voz de la chica resonó por el claro como el propio viento.

Kristoff nunca había visto sudar a un soldado de invierno, y sin embargo gruesos goterones caían por la frente de Vedir: se estaba derritiendo de miedo.

Entonces el soldado se colocó detrás de Kristoff, agarrándolo por el cuello con su frío brazo.

–Muéstrate o lo mato –amenazó.

–Adelante, no lo conozco.

–Creo que eso se puede negociar, ¿no creéis?

–¡Cállate! –espetó Vedir– Contaré hasta tres. Si para entonces no has salido lo mataré. ¡Uno! ¡Dos!...

–Está bien –dijo la voz, aunque no había rastro de alarma en su rostro.

La cortina de niebla se abrió para dar paso a una figura envuelta en una capa cuyo corte le llegaba a los tobillos. Pese a que la vida de Kristoff pendía de un helado hilo dedicó unos segundos a estudiar a aquel misterioso personaje.

La voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, era una mujer. Los contornos que se adivinaban tras la capa eran los de una silueta esbelta, casi frágil. Una enorme capucha ocultaba el rostro en su totalidad. Sin embargo, el detalle que más le llamó la atención eran sus manos: no llevaba guantes.

–Vaya, tienes que ser muy valiente o estar muy loca para mostrarte desarmada ante un soldado de la reina Elsa –dijo Vedir con prepotencia.

–¿Después de lo que les he hecho a tus amigos crees realmente que necesito un arma? –dijo la mujer.

–Maldita engreída… ¡Voy a destriparte como a un oso!

Vedir lanzó al cazador contra el árbol más cercano. El golpe descargó un torrente de dolor por toda su cabeza. La realidad estalló en un millón de lucecitas mientras sentía como un líquido tibio resbalaba por su cuello.

Kristoff luchó por mantenerse despierto. Quedarse dormido en mitad de la nieve con una herida como aquella podía resultar fatal.

Vio a Vedir, lanza en ristre, cargando contra la mujer. La desconocida sorteó sus acometidas con una agilidad asombrosa, arqueando su cuerpo, saltando aquí y allá. Vedir optó por un ataque más directo y entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente.

La mano de la mujer brilló con el fulgor anaranjado del fuego, su brazo rodeado por cinco aros luminosos que giraban sin parar. Cada aro contenía una serie de caracteres brillantes como rubíes. Kristoff ya había visto aquellos símbolos antes: runas mágicas.

Entonces, cuando la lanza parecía a punto de atravesar a la chica, un escudo de fuego se interpuso entre ambos. La lanza se derritió en cuestión de segundos, y con ella medio brazo de Vedir.

Vedir frunció su helado entrecejo, confuso.

La mujer se llevó la mano al interior de la capa. A Kristoff cada vez le costaba más enfocar. La mujer parecía sujetar la empuñadura de una espada, salvo que el filo en realidad era una fina lengua de fuego.

Los reflejos de la mujer fueron más rápidos y atravesó a Vedir con su peculiar espada. Después le agarró por el cuello.

–Sé que me estás viendo, Elsa. ¿Crees que tus soldaditos me asustan? Puedes mandar cien, mil, un ejército entero. Esta vez seré yo quien acabe contigo.

–Le haré llegar el mensaje a mi reina, pero por favor, déjame vivir –suplicó Vedir.

–Sin duda Elsa ya ha visto este mensaje. Sé que ella ve a través de cada uno de vosotros. Por eso no tenéis ojos, ¿verdad?

La mujer ejecutó un giro seco de muñeca. La cabeza de Vedir salió volando por los aires y aterrizó sobre Kristoff como un grotesco copo de nieve.

Aún le tembló el labio inferior unos segundos antes de exhalar su último aliento.

Kristoff vio aún con más alarma como la misteriosa mujer se dirigía hacia él. Sintió cómo una fuerza más poderosa que la gravedad tiraba de él hacia un reino de vacío. Sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse, Kristoff cerró los ojos preguntándose si moriría víctima del espíritu del fuego o convertido en una estatua hielo.


	2. La Madriguera

Por primera vez en años Kristoff sintió el calor fluyendo por su cuerpo. No se trataba del simple producto de la leña ardiendo, si no que era una sensación que parecía manar de sus propios huesos. No recordaba haber sentido nunca nada tan gratificante, aún cuando existía el verano.

Se negaba a abrir los ojos por temor a que aquel limbo desapareciese y la nieve, y el frío, volviesen a esclavizarlo.

–Eh, tú. Hora de despertarse.

Reconoció enseguida aquella voz. Demasiado clara para provenir de los difusos confines de un sueño.

Kristoff arriesgó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Una luz débil pero constante le dio la bienvenida. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva. El techo se extendía como una bóveda rocosa sobre su cabeza. Unos orificios labrados en las paredes albergaban pequeños trocitos de leña que ardían de reconfortantes. En el centro de la cueva había una hoguera aún más generosa sobre la que restaba un caldero. Y al lado, la figura encapuchada.

El cazador se estremeció. Se incorporó rápidamente buscando su cuchillo. Para su sorpresa, estaba completamente desnudo salvo por el colgante; tan solo cubierto por una vieja manta.

–¿Y mi ropa? –preguntó Kristoff alterado.

–Secándose –respondió la mujer.

–¿Y mi ropa interior?

La encapuchada se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Quién eres tú?

La encapuchada se incorporó.

Aquella prenda era imponente, sin duda: tres centímetros de grosor y roja como la sangre, con una filigrana estampada a modo de llamas estilizadas en el corte. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la caída de los hombros y su porte, no debía ser más alta que Kristoff.

–Estás a salvo. Siempre y cuando respondas con sinceridad a las preguntas que voy a hacerte. Si me mientes o descubro que en realidad trabajas para la reina Elsa… digamos que lo que aquel soldado iba a hacerte te parecerá un juego.

–Creo que llevaría mejor el interrogatorio si estuviese vestido.

Aunque le encantaba sentir el calor que desprendía la hoguera en su piel, se sentía algo ridículo sobre aquel lecho de paja envuelto en una manta que hacía siglos que nadie lavaba.

–¿De dónde has sacado ese colgante? –preguntó finalmente la mujer.

Kristoff se llevó instintivamente la mano a la pequeña esfera.

–¿Esto? Es una simple baratija que compré en Arendelle.

Incluso a través del oscuro vacío que producía la capucha pudo sentir el gesto contrariado de su anfitriona.

–Parece que no has entendido del todo las reglas. Voy a tener que enseñarte cómo funciona esto.

La mujer se levantó abruptamente. Entre sus dedos crispados nació una intensa llama de fuego. Acercó la mano cada vez más hasta el rostro de Kristoff y este sintió el mordisco abrasador cerrándose cada vez más sobre su cara.

–¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Fue un regalo!

–¿De quién?

–De mi familia.

–Vuelves a mentir –dijo la mujer en un tono siniestro acercando aún más la llama.

–Vale, vale, de mi familia adoptiva.

–¿Dónde están?

–¿Quiénes?

–¡Los trolls! ¿Dónde están?

Kristoff se quedó boquiabierto.

–Cómo sabes tú…

La llama se extinguió dejando una atmosfera de aire recalentado.

–Conozco las runas grabadas en ese artefacto. Sólo hay una raza que todavía lo utilice.

La expresión de asombro de Kristoff tuvo que ser bastante cómica, pues la mujer se echó a reír.

–¿No tienes ni idea de lo que es realmente eso que llevas en el cuello, verdad?

Kristoff no pudo evitar coger la esfera entre sus manos, atesorándola con cariño.

–Mi madre adoptiva me lo regaló. Me dijo que era un amuleto que me protegería del frío. Cuando lo froto desprende el suficiente calor para que deje de temblar.

La risa de la encapuchada se intensificó.

–¡Eh, no te rías de mi madre!

–Ah… es tan propio de los trolls… siempre fueron demasiado buenos para su propio bien. Escúchame atentamente: lo que para ti es un simple amuleto es en realidad algo mucho más poderoso. Ni yo misma sé cuánto. Por eso necesito que me lleves hasta ellos.

–¿Hasta quiénes?

–¿Eres un poco corto, no? –murmuró la mujer, impaciente– Hasta los trolls.

–¡No pienso llevarte hasta ellos! –respondió Kristoff, tajante.

–Te he salvado la vida.

–Eso no te convierte en una buena persona. Y además ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi colgante? Mírate, ¡Eres una bruja!

La encapuchada se acercó hacia él. Kristoff levantó las manos en un ademán de súplica.

–Una bruja en el buen sentido, quiero decir. ¡Sabes usar la pyroquinesis!

Esta vez fue la encapuchada la que pareció sorprendida.

–Usas palabras muy complicadas para ser un simple cazador.

–Mi familia me enseñó bien –dijo Kristoff, orgulloso–. Sólo las Hyrr Magi sabían usar la pyroquinesis, pero hace milenios que desaparecieron. No sabía que todavía existiesen.

–Y no existen. La fuente de mi poder es algo diferente.

La chica asomó un brazo desnudo por el corte de la capa. Kristoff se quedó asombrado por la gran cantidad de pequeñas runas grabadas a fuego en su pálida piel. Por un momento compadeció a la desconocida.

El silencio envolvió a los dos desconocido, tan solo roto por el crepitar de la hoguera.

–No lo entiendo –dijo finalmente Kristoff–. Tienes un poder increíble. Eres la única persona de todo Arendelle que puede enfrentarse a la reina Elsa. ¿Por qué te escondes en estas montañas?

La encapuchada volvió a sentarse sobre el tocón.

–Porque ya intenté enfrentarme a ella una vez y lo único que conseguí fue estar a punto de morir congelada y una bonita maldición.

–¿Qué clase de maldición?

El siguiente silencio le indicó a Kristoff que su pregunta no le había gustado.

–Es demasiado complicado para que alguien como tú lo entienda. Digamos simplemente que necesito recargar continuamente mis poderes. Por eso no abandono estas montañas.

–¿Entonces por qué tanto interés en conocer a los trolls?

–Eso que llevas al cuello es solo un fragmento de algo mucho más poderoso. Sólo ellos pueden decirme dónde encontrarlo. Si consigo hacerme con ello, es posible que tengamos una oportunidad de destruir a Elsa y hacer que vuelva el verano.

Verano…

La palabra planeó por la mente de Kristoff como un águila al acecho de un atisbo de valor para lanzarse sobre él.

–Supón que quiero ayudarte… ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo intentaste antes?

–Como te dije… no lo entenderías. Sólo te pediré una cosa a cambio: la pyrosfera que llevas al cuello.

–¡Ni hablar! –exclamó Kristoff– Este colgante es lo único que me ha mantenido con vida los últimos años.

–No pretendo robártelo –gruñó la mujer–. Tan solo necesito que me lo prestes hasta que encontremos a tu familia. Solo así podré usar la pyroquinesis el tiempo suficiente para evitar que muramos congelados.

Kristoff evitó mirar a la oscuridad tras la capucha. En su lugar, miró hacia la hoguera, rugiente. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos el fuego. La madera seca era un bien escaso. Algo tan primario como el fuego no debía ser un lujo. La gente tenía derecho a reunirse en torno a una hoguera, hidromiel en mano, y compartir sus penas y sus alegrías.

Él quería recuperar eso, ¿pero destronar a la Reina de las Nieves? Eran palabras demasiado grandes, y aún así había algo en la voz de aquella mujer que le empujaba a creer que era posible.

Los días de vagar por la nieve en busca de algo que cambiar por carbón se iban a terminar. Kristoff sabía que tarde o temprano su suerte se acabaría y moriría congelado. ¿Qué mejor que invertir ese tiempo en traer de vuelta el verano?

Se levantó del lecho de un salto. Jamás se había sentido tan fuerte.

–¡Te ayudaré! –dijo Kristoff– Si lo que dices es cierto, vale la pena intentarlo. Pero te lo advierto, si intentas hacer daño a alguien de mi familia entonces te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

La encapuchada se quedó en silencio.

–¿Qué? No te esperabas esa respuesta, ¿verdad?

La mujer alzó un dedo apuntando a su entrepierna.

–¿Qué tal si apartas eso de mi cara?

Rojo como un tomate, Kristoff recogió la manta que había resbalado al levantarse del lecho y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

–Lo siento… –dijo avergonzado.

–Es cierto lo que dicen del frío y los hombres –dijo la encapuchada con malicia.

Después extrajo un pesado fardo de los pliegues de su capa y se lo lanzó a Kristoff.

–Vístete. Partimos ahora mismo.

–Por cierto, me llamo Kristoff.

–Yo soy Fjiordell.

Kristoff hizo una rápida traducción: hija del fiordo.

–¿Y vas a dejarme ver quién hay tras esa capucha?

–Preferiría no hacerlo.

–Vamos, no serás tan fea. ¡Perdón! Solo bromeaba. Esta maldita boca mía…

–Está bien –accedió la Fjiordell–. Pero es posible que no te guste lo que veas.

Fjiordell se retiró lentamente la capucha. Dos coletas pelirrojas cayeron por sus hombros como serpientes de fuego. Las cejas gruesas dominaban un par de ojos muy grandes y redondos, pero mientras que uno era de un azul cristalino, el otro parecía apagado, como si una pequeña película de hielo ocultase su brillo. La nariz pequeña, así como sus mejillas redondas, estaban pobladas de pecas. Sus labios delgados, fruncidos en una expresión dura contrastaban con sus facciones redondas algo infantiles.

Kristoff volvió a fijarse más de cerca en su cabello que, aunque era del color del fuego, lucía aquí y allá hebras plateadas.

Aquella chica no podía tener más de veinticinco años, y aún así había algo en su voz, en su mirada, en su porte, que la hacía parecer más mayor, como si la vida la hubiese obligado a madurar más deprisa.

–Toma –dijo finalmente Kristoff tendiéndole la pyrosfera–. Espero no equivocarme contigo.

–Yo también –dijo Fjiordell colgándosela del cuello.

Fjiordell levantó una mano pidiendo silencio.

–¿Oyes eso?

–¿El qué?

Kristoff aguzó el oído. Al principio sólo escucho el crepitar de la hoguera, pero después, oculto tras el crujido de la madera ardiente, percibió un silbido. Un polvillo blanco cayó del techo y se deshizo al entrar en contacto con la hoguera.

–Nieve… –musitó Kristoff.

–¡Nos han encontrado! –exclamó Fjiordell– Tenemos que irnos.


	3. ¿Sabes Volar?

–¡Nos han encontrado! –exclamó Fjiordell– Tenemos que irnos.

–¿Pero cómo?

Fjiordell se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a arrancar frenéticamente la paja del lecho.

–Exploradores. Son capaces de detectar a un sangre-caliente a partir del calor que emana de un cuerpo humano. ¡Ayúdame!

Las manos de Kristoff se sumaron a las de Fjiordell.

–¿Por qué tiene tanto interés la reina en encontrarte? –preguntó el cazador.

–Supongo que para terminar lo que empezó.

Las últimas briznas descubrieron una trampilla de madera. Fjiordell tiró de la argolla. Una corriente de aire apagó las pequeñas lámparas de un plumazo.

–Rápido, entra.

Kristoff y Fjiordell descendieron por una angosta gruta. El cazador tuvo que colocar el cuerpo en posiciones imposibles para abrirse paso a través de la obertura.

–¡Por aquí! –exclamó una voz cavernosa.

–¿De dónde ha venido esa voz? –preguntó Kristoff.

–De la galería sur. No andan lejos.

La gruta desembocó en una caverna aún mayor. Las paredes brillaban con destellos azulados, rasgando tan solo una parte de la inescrutable oscuridad a sus pies. Solo un fino puente de piedra separaba los dos extremos.

–¡Ah no! yo paso.

–¡Camina! –apremió Fjiordell.

–Nunca he sido muy buen acróbata.

–¡He dicho que camines!

Kristoff sintió la bota de Fjiordell en su trasero. El impulso le obligó a andar el primer metro del puente.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda –dijo Kristoff sin dejar de caminar, los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz.

–Sigue así, vas muy bien –le animó Fjiordell.

La chica sujetó una empuñadura desnuda con las dos manos. De sus puños cerrados nació una lengua de fuego.

–¡La he encontrado!

Un torrente de agua se derramó por la gruta, lamiendo las botas de Fjiordell. Entonces el agua se retiró y se arremolinó sobre si misma formando la inequívoca silueta de tres soldados de invierno. El agua se solidificó. Los soldados rompieron sus capullos de cristal y rodearon rápidamente a Fjiordell, sus lanzas apuntando al corazón.

–¡Es la zorra que mató a Vedir! –exclamó uno de los soldados.

–¡Clavad su cabeza en una pica! –rugió otro.

–Puede que la reina Elsa nos recompense por llevarle su cabeza. No necesitamos el resto del cuerpo –observó el tercero.

Una flecha en llamas ensartó la cabeza de uno de ellos. Kristoff le sonrió desde el otro lado del puente y Fjiordell se lanzó sobre el enemigo aturdido. La lengua de fuego describió un arco en las manos expertas de Fjiordell. Desvió las acometidas de los otros dos y dibujo un tajo por encima de las rodillas del tercero. La mitad superior del cuerpo del soldado cayó al suelo, y Fjiordell aprovechó su propia inercia para rebanarle la cabeza.

Después, pivotó sobre un pie e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás evitando el barrido de una lanza. Cambió la espada de fuego de mano y atravesó el estomago del segundo soldado. Fjiordell usó el cuerpo de su contrincante como escudo. Una tercera lanza partió el cuello del soldado de inverno. El brazo de Fjiordell brilló con intensidad, el reflejo de los cinco aros de luz reflejados por toda la caverna. Una espiral de fuego crepitó furiosa en su mano. Después extendió el brazo y la ola de fuego barrió a su último enemigo.

La chica corrió hacia el puente, sorteando sus estrechas dimensiones con asombrosa agilidad.

–¡Cuidado! –le advirtió Kristoff.

Más soldados de invierno aparecieron a la entrada de la gruta y, sin vacilar un segundo, se aventuraron a cruzar el puente.

El soldado en cabeza tensó el brazo y disparó su lanza contra Fjiordell. La chica saltó y, en pleno aire, giró como un molino y desvió la lanza con la espada de fuego. Descendió grácilmente sobre el puente de piedra y siguió corriendo. La lanza de hielo había golpeado al primer soldado y frenado el avance enemigo, dándole a Fjiordell la ventaja suficiente.

Para sorpresa de Kristoff, Fjiordell se detuvo justo en el último tercio del camino. La chica se encaró hacia el enemigo.

–¿Pero qué haces?

Fjiordell le guiñó un ojo cómplice. Un resplandor anaranjado envolvió todo su cuerpo, su cabello y su capa ondeando como una bandera al son del viento. De las manos brotó un torrente de fuego cegador. Fjiordell proyectó sus manos hacia arriba. El arco se transformó en una bola de fuego que salió catapultada hacia el techo.

La bola desapareció tras una explosión que, según Kristoff, debía haber resonado en las entrañas del mundo. Fjiordell corrió hacia él, sus pasos acompañados por un abominable crujido. Un gran bloque de roca se desprendió del techo, arrastrando consigo parte del puente y a aquellos soldados de invierno que no lograron cruzaron a tiempo. El ejército de la reina Elsa se perdió en la oscuridad como copos de nieve que encogieron cada vez más en el vacío hasta desaparecer.

–¡Eso ha estado genial! –exclamó Kristoff.

–Ya habrá tiempo para sorprenderse luego, ¡Corre!

Aunque bastante diezmado, los soldados restantes seguían representando una amenaza considerable.

Torcieron por una nueva galería, decenas de pasos helados siguiendo su calor.

–Creo que veo una luz.

–Es la salida.

Kristoff aceleró la marcha. Pese a su pobre alimentación y las duras condiciones de vida, era un afanado atleta. El instinto de supervivencia impulsó sus piernas los últimos metros y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detenerse.

Su ventana a la salvación no era más que una grieta que desembocaba directamente sobre la cara escarpada de la montaña, una caída desde ochenta metros de altura a tan solo un paso de distancia.

–Fjiordell, creo que te has equivocado de…

La voz de Kristoff perdió fuerza cuando vio a la chica abalanzándose sobre él.

–¿Pero qué haces?

–¡Salta!

De repente se vio flotando, insignificante, como una mota de polvo a merced de una vasta corriente. Movió las manos frenéticamente en un vano intento de aferrarse a la vida.

–¡Agárrate a mí! –gritó Fjiordell.

Dicho y hecho Kristoff se agarró al cuello de Fjiordell. Ella volvió las palmas hacia el interior de la capa y musitó un breve hechizo. El aire caliente que surgió de sus manos hinchó los flecos que se extendieron como alas.

La caída se detuvo abruptamente para convertirse en un suave descenso.

–¿Sabes volar? –preguntó Kristoff, alucinado.

–Solo planear.

Pero la ventisca era demasiado fuerte. La corriente helada engulló rápidamente el aire caliente. Kristoff y Fjiordell cayeron el último par de metro en picado y rodaron un buen trecho hasta que la nieve que levantaban a su paso actuó de muro.

Kristoff escarbó como un topo hasta alcanzar la superficie, la boca y la nariz cubiertas de nieve. Fjiordell ya se había puesto en pie, y miraba hacia el Monte del Colmillo con tristeza, como un soldado que parte hacia la guerra sabiendo que no volverá a ver su hogar.


	4. Noche Helada

Kristoff descubrió que su nueva amiga no era tan buena compañera de viaje como él creía. Fjiordell se limitaba a avanzar por la nieve en silencio, apretujando la capa contra su cuerpo, cabizbaja.

Los pobres intentos de Kristoff de iniciar una conversación habían terminado en un par de palabras musitadas con desgana. El cazador siempre había pensado que una buena conversación ayudada a alejar el frío del corazón, sobretodo acompañada de una buena jarra de hidromiel. Finalmente se resignó a caminar en silencio. El silbido de la ventisca era su único compañero.

Tras horas andando, la pendiente se convirtió progresivamente en un terreno uniforme. La capa de nieve era menos gruesa que en el Monte del Colmillo, pero aún así avanzar a pie era una tarea ardua y lenta.

Fjiordell, sin embargo, parecía adaptarse bastante bien, caminando sobre la nieve con una gracilidad pasmosa. Cuando Kristoff se quedaba atrás ella se detenía y permanecía quieta como una estatua con los ojos cerrados a la espera de que el cazador la alcanzase.

Los caminos habían sido borrados de la faz de la tierra. Tan solo las rocas que asomaban por encima del manto blanco servían de guía a los viajeros, pero incluso aquellos más experimentados podían perderse fácilmente. Pese a la sensación de caminar en línea recta, el ser humano tiende a caminar en círculos. Memorizar la orografía del paisaje era crucial.

Fjiordell miró hacia el cielo. El sol ya se estaba poniendo más allá de las nubes de estaño.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Fjiordell haciéndose oír por encima de la ventisca.

–A unos treinta quilómetros al norte de la Ciudad de Arendelle –respondió Kristoff.

–Debemos encontrar refugio antes de que anochezca.

Fjiordell tenía razón. Caminar por la nieve en mitad de la noche era una sentencia segura.

Estaba muy lejos de su cabaña, o de la tienda de Mendel. Sin embargo, recordó que el norteño mencionó una vez que sus establos se encontraban más allá de la ladera sur del Monte del Colmillo. Desde luego, hacía tiempo que lo habían abandonado, pero todavía debía estar en condiciones como para cobijarlos una noche.

Recordó que Mendel siempre encontraba el camino usando como referencia una gran roca en forma de…

–¡Cabeza! –exclamó Kristoff– ¡Una roca en forma de cabeza con una gran corona! Ella nos indicará el camino hacia el refugio.

Fjiordell miró en derredor.

–Son todas iguales –dijo abarcando un gesto de la mano la gran cantidad de rocas cubiertas de blanco.

–No lo son. ¡Vamos, ayúdame a buscar!

Kristoff se precipitó sobre la más cercana y comenzó a quitar nieve con la mano.

–Esta no es… esta tampoco…

–Hazte a un lado –dijo Fjiordell en un tono impaciente.

Un aura de fuego envolvió a Fjiordell, extendió sus manos y las chocó en una sonora palmada. Una onda de fuego brotó de ellas abrasando la nieve a su paso. Las rocas más cercanas se desnudaron al instante. La nieve fundida se tornó rápidamente de nuevo en escarcha, pero no fue suficiente para ocultar la silueta de una gran roca cuyo extremo superior tenía el perfil aserrado.

–Ahí la tienes –dijo a un Kristoff todavía boquiabierto.

El cazador logró salir de su asombro y examinó la roca. Una flecha grabada en la parte trasera indicaba el camino.

Los establos de Mendel no se hicieron mucho de rogar. Kristoff distinguió entre la espesura blanca una inusual forma piramidal: la forma de un tejado. Fjiordell volvió a usar sus poderes para despejar la entrada de nieve y Kristoff agradeció la breve y cálida brisa.

La fachada de la entrada reveló un edificio bajo de tejado a dos aguas construido con gruesos listones de madera de nogal. Las inclemencias del tiempo habían surcado la madera de vetas oscuras como venas negras. Kristoff forzó la cerradura con el cuchillo, pero la hoja de madera estaba tan abombada que tuvo que abrirse paso al interior con una patada tras oír el clic.

Una ráfaga de aire frío les recibió desde el interior. La cruda luz del ocaso mostró dos filas de cubículos donde antiguamente guardaban los caballos. Los abrevaderos y los morrales con paja descompuesta todavía permanecían en su sitio. El suelo crujía con cada paso, briznas de paja todavía atrapadas entre los listones.

Kristoff corrió hacia los pequeños armarios situados cerca del primer cubículo. Quizá las mantas con las que tapaban a los caballos todavía siguiesen ahí. Abrió las puertas.

–¡Dioses!

Una estatua de hielo humana emergió del interior del armario y se estrelló contra el suelo haciéndose añicos.

Fjiordell invocó una pequeña llama en la palma de su mano. La luz fue ganándole terreno poco a poco a la oscuridad.

El cazador, al que pocas cosas le impresionaban, tuvo que reprimir un grito.

El suelo estaba cubierto aquí y allá por incontables manchas negras y grumosas, el color de la sangre congelada. Bajo aquellos testigos se prolongaban una red interminable de arañazos, marcas de lucha y de desesperación. En algunos cubículos se amontonaban montañas de huesos. Kristoff comprobó para su horror que no todos eran de animales.

–¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó con repulsión, como si pudiese oler la sangre.

–Supongo que el invierno les sorprendió aquí dentro. Primero se comieron a los animales y después se comieron ellos mismos. Ese pobre desgraciado tuvo que ser el último que quedó con vida antes de convertirse en un bloque de hielo.

–¿Se comieron unos a otros? –repitió Kristoff horrorizado.

Fjiordell se acercó hasta el último superviviente. Se había liado una manta en torno a su cuerpo en un pobre intento de sobrevivir. Fjiordell tiró de ella, arrancándola de sus manos heladas. Después se la tendió a Kristoff.

–Imagínate que te quedas atrapado en medio de una ventisca eterna, sin ningún sitio adonde ir y con un número limitado de provisiones. Incluso aunque tengas provisiones para un año tu único temor es que se terminen. O peor aún; que las personas atrapadas contigo las terminen antes que tú. A la hipotermia se suma la tensión y la desconfianza. Sobrevivir es tu único objetivo. Ya no piensas en que el invierno vaya a acabar, ni en huir, ni en que venga ayuda. Asimilas tu propia muerte, pero haces lo posible para que tarde en llegar.

Kristoff tragó saliva. Miró la manta.

–No puedo aceptarla.

Fjiordell se encogió de hombros.

–Él ya no la va a necesitar. Mientras superas tus conflictos éticos reúne toda la madera que puedas. Encenderé un fuego.

Un círculo de hollín en el centro del establo marcaba el punto en el que aquellos pobres desgraciados habían tratado de defenderse del frío. Fjiordell se sentó a un lado en posición de flor de loto y apretó aún más la capa contra su cuerpo.

Kristoff consiguió reducir uno de los viejos abrevaderos a astillas gracias a su hacha. Después las colocó frente a Fjiordell y usó unos cuantos huesos para improvisar una especie de chimenea.

Fjiordell extendió su mano hacia la leña. De repente ardió como una antorcha al prenderse. La chica sonrió tras la capucha y volvió a esconder la mano.

El fuego fue cobrando intensidad poco a poco. No sería la hoguera más rugiente del mundo, pero el calor que desprendían sus llamas le parecieron muy reconfortantes.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el ambiente se caldeó lo suficiente, Fjiordell se retiró la capucha. Después extrajo un pequeño saco del interior de su capa y se lo lanzó a Kristoff.

–Todavía no tendremos que comernos unos a otros.

Dentro había unas pocas tiras de cecina. Fjiordell le invitó con un gesto a coger una.

–Gracias –dijo el cazador, y devoró la carne con avidez.

Fjiordell miró hacia el fuego con rostro inexpresivo.

Kristoff saboreó el último bocado de cecina. Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de coger una segunda tira. Si se atiborraba toda su sangre bajaría directamente al estomago y su calor corporal disminuiría rápidamente. Finalmente decidió aceptar la oferta de Fjiordell y se echó la manta por encima. Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en los labios de la chica.

–¿Cómo conociste a los trolls? –preguntó finalmente Fjiordell.

Esta vez fue a Kristoff a quien se le escapó una sonrisa.

–Nunca conocí a mis padres. Desde que tengo memoria crecí y viví con los Picadores. Un día, cuando yo tenía ocho años, tuve que llevar un reparto yo solo a la Ciudad de Arendelle y me perdí. Me refugié con mi reno bajo un risco hasta que vi pasar dos jinetes a toda velocidad. Pensé que irían de camino a la ciudad. Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras los seguía, pero ellos no me oyeron. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta me encontraba en una especie de marisma. Los jinetes se detuvieron en mitad de la nada. No pude verles porque llevaban las capas puestas, pero lo que más me impresionó fue lo que vi después. ¡Las rocas cobraron vida! De repente tenían brazos, piernas y rostros. Eran capaces de hablar como nosotros.

Yo permanecí oculto, pero no por mucho. Uno de ellos, bueno, ellas, me sorprendió por la espalda. Creí que nos hervirían a mí y a mi reno en un caldero y nos usarían de cena. Pero en vez de eso… me adoptaron.

Fjiordell enarcó una ceja.

–Me alimentaron y me dieron cobijo hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para valerme por mí mismo. Dejé las marismas a los trece años y desde entonces he ido yendo y viniendo. Aunque ya hace cinco años que no les veo. Desde que la reina Elsa invocó el invierno.

–¿Llevas sin ver a tu familia cinco años? –preguntó Fjiordell.

Kristoff se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

–Es difícil llegar desde aquí al pantano de Stjarna cuando no sabes lanzar fuego por las manos.

–Créeme, no es tan maravilloso como parece. Todo poder conlleva un pago, incluida la pyroquinesis.

–Yo lo pagaría encantado si así pudiese asegurarme de no morir de frío.

–No es tan fácil como parece –insistiió Fjiordell con frialdad.

La mirada de la chica volvió a posarse sobre las llamas, el fuego reflejándose sobre su ojo de hielo.

Kristoff cogió unos cuantos trozos de madera y los lanzó al fuego. La hoguera se avivó con un cálido crepitar.

–¿Y tu familia? –preguntó él.

Fjiordell permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

–Murieron en un naufragio cuando yo era pequeña –respondió, su voz un velo de serenidad que ocultaba una gran tristeza–. Duérmete. Partiremos al alba.

La noche había caído sobre Arendelle. En lo más alto de la más alta torre del Castillo Blanco, la reina Elsa paseaba por el balcón de hielo y nieve, mirando las estrellas a través del único retazo del cielo libre de nubes.

Le encantaba la noche; era su parte favorita del día. El mundo se sumía en un mutismo embriagador, las voces se acallaba en una rendición total. El sol, su mayor enemigo, se ocultaba para no volver hasta la mañana siguiente, dejando Arendelle a merced de sus fríos designios.

Elsa se sentó sobre la balaustrada, que brillaba con el reflejo de las estrellas. Por debajo de ella solo había niebla y oscuridad. Al fin había conseguido cortar el mundo a su medida. Aunque al fin y al cabo, había sido el propio mundo quien se había ganado aquel destino. Ellos la habían condenado a una vida de soledad, ¿qué menos que devolverles el favor? Aunque con intereses.

–Majestad –dijo un soldado de invierno anunciando su llegada.

Elsa bajó de la balaustrada, sus tacones resonando con un eco cristalino.

–Informe de la situación, soldado.

El portavoz intercambió una mirada nerviosa con los otros dos.

Elsa alzó una ceja, señal de que su corta paciencia no tardaría en agotarse.

–Verá, Majestad. Me temo que han… escapado.

Elsa le dedicó una mirada más fría que el propio invierno.

–¿Escapado? –repitió la reina en un tono siniestro –Mando a uno de mis mejores batallones tras ella para que vengas a decirme que ha… ¿escapado?

Los tres soldados se postraron inmediatamente sobre el suelo.

–Lo sentimos mucho, Majestad. ¡Esa mujer era una bruja! Sabía invocar el fuego. Mató a Vedir como si nada, y era el más fuerte de nosotros.

Elsa le dio la espalda al soldado, comenzó a caminar pausadamente por el balcón.

Su corazonada había resultado ser correcta. Cuando comenzó a oír los rumores de un misterioso espíritu de fuego rondando por el Monte del Colmillo supo enseguida que debía ser ella.

La forma en que acabó con Vedir fue admirable, pero jamás lo admitiría. Supo reconocer el uso de la pyroquenesis al instante, sus tutores la habían educado bien en el conocimiento de las artes mágicas. Pero sabía igual de bien que aquella magia, que extraía su poder de las runas, jamás rivalizaría con la suya. El frío corría por sus venas, y aquello le daba un poder prácticamente ilimitado.

Entonces un escalofrío le erizó una nuca, una placentera sensación que apenas tenía el lujo de sentir.

Conocía el precio que conllevaba la pyroquinesis. Jamás se habría aventurado a abandonar el Monte del Colmillo de no poseer algo con lo que pagar ese precio. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Vedir le dio la clave con su último aliento: la última imagen que vio a través de sus ojos antes de morir. Un cazador. Pero no eran sus duras facciones lo que llamaron su atención, sino su cuello: el colgante que pendía de él.

¡Una pyrosfera!

–Trolls…

–¿Cómo dice, Majestad?

–Trolls, idiota –respondió Elsa, girándose hacia sus súbditos con expresión hostil–. Esa maldita arpía va en busca de los Trolls.

–Pero no es posible, Majestad. Los eliminó a todos.

–Al parecer no a todos –replicó distante evocando en su memoria la última visión de Vedir– Qué estás tramando…

Los soldados, aún arrodillados, volvieron a mirarse, inquietos.

–¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Majestad?

Elsa inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás, los ojos entrecerrados de manera amenazante.

–¿Vuestras órdenes? –preguntó lentamente– Teníais una misión muy simple que no habéis sido capaces de cumplir. Mi confianza en vosotros ahora mismo es nula, lo que quiere decir que ya no me hacéis falta.

Los soldados comprendieron inmediatamente qué significaba aquello. Su portavoz comenzó a levantarse, sus heladas manos extendidas en un gesto de súplica. A Elsa le bastó cerrar un puño para que sus tres lacayos estallasen en una nube de escarcha, los fragmentos tintineando contra el suelo como campanillas.

Elsa se dirigió de nuevo hacia la balaustrada mientras dejaba que el viento arrastrase los despojos de los soldados. Apoyó las manos sobre esta, un gesto que a cualquier otra persona le habría sentado como un mordisco ardiente. Estiró el cuello hacia el cielo y silbó. Su eco se prolongó por las montañas.

Tres enormes aves hechas de puro hielo se posaron sobre el balcón: grandes como buitres, de cuello alargado y pico afilado como una espada, al igual que sus garras.

Elsa colocó la palma de su mano derecha. La nieve se arremolinó sobre esta creando dos figuritas de hielo: la de un cazador y la de una mujer encapuchada.

–Encontradlos y matadlos.

Las aves respondieron con un graznido cavernoso y alzaron el vuelo desapareciendo con la misma rapidez con la que llegaron.

Elsa los siguió con la mirada, una sonrisa cruel dibujada en sus labios.


End file.
